capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Masaki Izutani
Masaki Izutani (泉谷 雅樹) is a sound composer and former Capcom employee. He was usually credited by his alias, T Yomage. Izutani worked on the music for various CPS1 titles, the most notable being Captain Commando and Saturday Night Slam Masters. He was also a member of Alph Lyla, Capcom's former in-house band, serving as its bassist. Following Capcom, Izutani worked on the soundtracks for other arcade titles (mainly "shmups") published by Psikyo (Samurai Aces, Strikers 1945,'' Sol-Divide'', etc.), usually under the alias Iron Champ. He would, however, work with Capcom one last time for the collaborative title Cannon Spike. Production History *''Street Fighter II -G.S.M. Capcom 4-'' (CD) (1991) (as T Yomage) *''Three Wonders'' (1991) -- Sound Composer (as T'Yomage) *''Block Block'' (1991) -- Sound Designer (as T'Yomage) *''Captain Commando'' (Arcade Version) (1991) -- Sound (as T Yomage) *''Captain Commando -G.S.M. Capcom 5-'' (CD) (1992) (as T Yomage) *''Varth: Operation Thunderstorm'' (1992) -- Sound (as T Yomage) *''Warriors of Fate'' (Arcade Version) (1992) -- Sound (as T' Yomage) *''Saturday Night Slam Masters'' (Arcade Version) (1993) -- Sound Des, (as T'Yomage) *''Muscle Bomber Duo'' (1993) -- Sound Des, (as T'Yomage) *''Captain Commando'' (PSX Version) (1998) -- Sound (Arcade Staff) (as T Yomage) *''Cannon Spike'' (2000) -- Sound Designer (Psikyo Staff) Song Credits Street Fighter II -G.S.M. Capcom 4- *Lose in Twilight (Final Fight Arrange Version) -- Arrangement (w/Isao Abe) Captain Commando'' (Arcade Version)' *Credit -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 1 (City) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 1 (Dolg) -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 2 (Museum) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 2 (Shtrom Jr.) -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 3 (Ninja House) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 3 (Yamato) -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 4-1 (Circus Camp) -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 4-2 (Arena) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 4 (Monster) -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 5 (Sea Port) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 5 (Dr. T. Water) -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 6 (Aquarium) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 6 (Shtrom & Druk) -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 7 (Under Ground Base) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 7 (Blood) -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 8 (Enemy's Space Ship) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 8 (Doppleganger) -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 9 (Callisto) -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Boss Room -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Boss (Genocide) -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement * *Crime Jungle (Captain Commando) -- Composition & Arrangement, Bass *No way except pushing (Wonder 3 "Don't Pull") -- Composition & Arrangement, Bass *The Miraculous Forest (Wonder 3 "Roosters") -- Composition & Arrangement, Bass *Hold the Clouds (Wonder 3 "Chariot") -- Composition & Arrangement, Bass *Get A Flash Stopper!! (Rockman 4) -- Bass '''Varth: Operation Thunderstorm *Pod Type Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 1, 16 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 1 Boss "Spider" -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 4, 21 Boss "Satellite" -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 5, 10 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 6, 26 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 7, 22 Boss "Dragon Fly" -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 8 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 9, 13 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 11, 23 Boss "Clover Fore" -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 12, 17 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 14 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 15, 24 Boss "Iron Golem" -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 18, 28 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 19, 25 Boss "Bloody Hawk" -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 20 Bonus Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 27 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 29 Boss "Cartbridge Gunner" -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 30 Last Boss "Duo" -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Ranking -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Name Entry -- Composition & Arrangement Category:Composers Category:Alph Lyla Musicians Category:Articles in need of images Category:Real-life people Category:Male people